Sewage treatment is the process of removing contaminants from wastewater, primarily from household or other building sewage. It includes physical, chemical, and biological processes to remove these contaminants and produce environmentally safe treated wastewater or treated effluent, which may be safely discharged into the environment. Continued improvements are warranted for cleaner effluent discharge from sewage treatment systems that require decreased maintenance and increased ease-of-use. Accordingly, there is a need for a sewage treatment chlorinator and system and method for use of the same for a house or other building that is not connected to a municipal sewer system.